


A Better Future

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [8]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mentioned Canon-Typical Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He was reborn in fireand she in water.
Relationships: Evey Hammond/V
Series: Fan Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 6





	A Better Future

**Author's Note:**

> Remember remember the 5th of... April? Happy day 5 of National Poetry Month :D This was written a few years ago, but honestly it feels more and more relevant to current events.

He was reborn in fire  
and she in water.  
Or perhaps created,  
as one creates a monster  
or a hero.

They fell in love  
in a warzone.  
In the painful reality  
of a country gone wild  
with hate.

What can love be  
under a mask?  
It is the deepest reaches  
of a heart unused  
to living.

There is poetry  
in the air.  
But it is the rising song  
of a people angry  
of control.

It is the end,  
cloaked in roses and  
The smell of gunpowder.  
We have created  
a better future.


End file.
